


Gotta Help Johnny

by quagsirechannel



Category: Bully: Scholarship Edition
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quagsirechannel/pseuds/quagsirechannel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Johnny needs someone, he turns to Peanut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Help Johnny

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an Art Trade with http://aquaburry.tumblr.com! Here's what she drew for me: http://aquaburry.tumblr.com/post/100736815791/suddenly-my-eyes-are-open-everything-comes-into

Johnny Vincent needs you.

He doesn't have anybody else.  His parents are in jail, his girlfriend cheats on him, the only person he can trust is you.  You, his best friend, are the only one he can rely on when he's hurting, and God does he hurt often.  Johnny _needs_ you.

That's why no matter what, when he calls you, you go to him.  Wherever he is, whatever time it is, you go to him.  If you didn't, wouldn't it be the same as abandoning him?  As leaving him completely alone, what he's afraid of more than anything else?  You couldn't do that to him.  Not to Johnny.

So you go to him, you go when he text messages you at 3 AM saying that Lola won't respond to him and he _knows_ she's not asleep because he _saw_ her in the motel parking lot with some shitty college kid, you hop on your bike and just go.  You ride through New Coventry, careful to avoid cops and their flashlights, to the abandoned tenements Johnny inhabits when he wants to forget the world outside of you and him exists.  You enter and scale the stairs in search of him, then find him sitting on a grungy old mattress on the floor.

At first you think he didn't notice you come in.  He doesn't lift his head, doesn't look at you, doesn't show any sign that he recognizes your presence.  Then he speaks in a hoarse, shaking voice.

"She was gettin' paid for it."

Things click into place for you.  Lola's cheated on Johnny dozens of times before, and he's reacted violently to it, but he's never looked so dejected and hopeless as he does now.  This time is different though, this is the first time she's directly traded sex for money as far as he knows, which is causing the change in the way he's behaving.

"Am I not good enough for her?" Johnny asks, finally looking up at you with red and puffy eyes.  "I know I don't got a lot of money but whatever I do make goes to takin' care of her!  I buy her nice stuff, I take her on dates, but she still needs more?"

"Nah," you interject.  "She don't need more.  She just wants more 'cause she's selfish, but you've given her everything she needs.  She just can't appreciate it."

Johnny starts tearing up, and you move towards him to dry his eyes.  As you brush the tears off his cheeks, he touches your hand gently, tenderly, needy.  The moment he does, your breath catches in your throat, and you know what he's going to do next.

He kisses you, just as gently, just as tenderly, just as needy.

It's how it always happens.  The minute you get close to Johnny when he's like this, he stops talking and kisses you instead.  It's how he deals with what hurts him.  It's why he needs _you_.

You start kissing him back and soon it heats up, turning into a desperate clash of lips and tongues.  Johnny pulls you down onto the mattress and tucks you under him, then fits your legs together and pins your hands above your head.  Between each kiss a whispered mess of "need you" and "please" can be heard, though you're not sure who's saying what.  You're already so hot that you're starting to sweat, and you grind against him to show him how hard you are in your jeans.  He groans into your mouth, then pulls back so that there's just enough space between you to undress.

The two of you rip each other's clothes off, starting with jackets and shirts that mess up your hair as you pull them over your heads, followed by socks and shoes, then jeans and boxers.  When you're naked, he take both of your cocks in his hand and holds them tightly together as he strokes down, causing you to moan in unison with him.  He keeps moving his hand slowly over the shafts until you're both shaking with need, then he spreads your legs, spits on his dick, and pushes his cock against your hole until he's sinking in nice and steady.

You hiss initially, because there's a burning sensation, but you're so used to it by now that it starts feeling good pretty quickly.  Your back arches as he fills you, stretching your ass inch by sweet inch only the way he can.  It feels so amazing, and it gets even better when he starts thrusting, falling into the rhythm the two of you are so familiar with.

At first he grips your thighs tight, nails digging in, while his eyes roam over you.  You've learned that he likes to see what he's doing to you, the way your lips part and your breathing speeds up, your cock slapping against your belly, his cock disappearing inside you.  He bites his lip and looks right into your eyes, and the hungry expression on his face turns you on even more than you already are.

When he's had his fill of looking, he leans over you and nips at your neck, leaving little hickies.  He holds onto your hips for leverage and pounds into you deeper, harder, faster.  The head of his cock brushes over your prostate each time he thrusts in, and your moans get louder and louder, until you're almost screaming his name.

"Johnny, I'm close, touch me!"

He listens to you, grabbing your dick and jerking it, and your back arches so hard you think it might snap.  You're so close, you're right on the edge, your body feels like it's on fire, when finally he whispers what you need to hear into your ear.

"Larry..."

You explode.  Your balls tighten up, your cock starts pulsing, and you shout as you spurt out rope after rope of thick cum onto your stomach.  Johnny starts grunting with every thrust, your ass clenched tight around him, and soon you feel him spill hot semen inside you.  It makes you shudder, and you let him fill you up to the brim before he pulls out.

Johnny collapses on top of you, both of you a sticky, panting mess.  You bask in the afterglow with him, until he finally decides to move and curl up next to you instead.

"We stayin' here tonight?" You ask him, already knowing the answer.  He clings to you and closes his eyes.

"Yeah.  Don't wanna go home."

That's the last thing he says to you before he falls asleep.

In the morning, Johnny will wake you up and tell you to get dressed before anyone else comes in.  He'll already have his clothes on, so that by the time you've opened your eyes, he'll be walking out the door.  You won't talk about this the next time you see him, or any time you see him after that.  It'll be like it never happened, until the next time.

You think that anyone else in your situation would feel used.  They'd be angry and upset and want to stop it from happening again.  But you don't feel that way, not at all, you're happy this happens.  You love Johnny.  You love _being_ with Johnny like this, even if it's only when Lola is running off with someone else.  Most of all, you love helping Johnny when he needs it.

Because you gotta help Johnny.


End file.
